Trouble lamps, or drop lights as they are often called, are commonly used to provide light on a temporary basis to a place where light is not always needed. For example, automobile mechanics commonly use these kinds of lamps to direct the light to that portion of a vehicle upon which they are working.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,554 to Little shows a magnetic attachment to a trouble lamp so that the trouble lamp can be held against a metallic surface, such as a car. A problem with this early magnetic attachment is that the light cannot be easily adjusted to direct the light where needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,171 to Wade shows an electromagnetic structure attached to a trouble light. This apparatus also lacks the ability to easily and quickly adjust the direction of the light from the trouble lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,143 to Piercy shows a clamp with threaded fasteners for attachment to a trouble lamp. While the direction of the light from the trouble lamp can be adjusted, threaded fasteners must be used to attach the apparatus to a trouble lamp and, of course, these fasteners must be removed if it is desired to use the magnet attachment on a different trouble lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,047 to Frey is similar to the aforementioned Little patent because it has a magnet, but the trouble light cannot be easily adjusted to direct the light in a particular direction with this Frey structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a magnet attachment to a trouble light to overcome the aforementioned problems.